El amor de un demonio
by StellaMatsuoka
Summary: Has perdido a tus familiares mas queridos y lo único que quieres es venganza hacia los agresores, ¿que pasa si haces un contrato con un pequeño demonio que posee un mayordomo? él ha venido a ayudarte, pero al pasar el tiempo te vas dando cuenta que comienzas a sentir algo - Ciel x Lector
1. Chapter 1 - conociéndote

**Hola Gente...este es mi primer fic así -aparte de ser el primero- espero que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: ni kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Ciel,Sebastian,Grell y el Undertaker sean mios :3 no se puede :( **

**sin mas tonterias los dejo con la lectura...**

Sentía como una banda de ladrones entraban en mí casa, escuchaba los gritos de mis seres queridos, que se quedaron ahí esa noche por "seguridad", y yo escondida por el miedo dentro de mi ser en el ropero.

-no hay nada de mucho valor en esta casa- escuché decir en mi cuarto, me tuve que cubrir la boca para ahogar un grito de pánico.

-vámonos- escuché decir a otro de los bandidos y escuché como se iban corriendo.

Salí temerosa de mí escondite y al darme cuenta que no estaban los bandidos corrí por la casa hacia las habitaciones de mis padres primero que nada y te diste cuenta que estaban muertos.

Me sentí muy mal y corrí–con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-hacia las habitaciones de invitados…todos estaban muertos.

Bajé las escaleras y al tener la mirada nublosa –por las lágrimas- caí escaleras abajo y quedé tirada en el suelo llorando preguntándome ¿por qué no me mataron a mí? Lloré tanto que me quedé dormida en el suelo.

Al despertarme miré alrededor y me di cuenta que no fue un sueño y volví a llorar pero ahora no de pena por la pérdida de mis seres queridos, si no por rabia e impotencia hacia los malditos que me habían hecho eso.

-Daría mi ALMA por vengarme de ellos-fueron mis claras palabras cuando de repente todo se volvió obscuro y caían unas… ¿¡plumas!? Negras de pronto me di cuenta que había una figura, más bien una sombra, en frente de mí.

-Usted ha solicitado mis servicios, Joven dama- la silueta se hizo más nítida y comenzaba a tomar forma de un humano –un niño para ser exactos-que se acercó a mí y tomo mí cara y posó su mano en mí ojo derecho, me comenzó a doler, dolía mucho para mí opinión sentía la sangre correr por mí cara, nunca fui muy amiga de la sangre y siempre que la sentía u olía me desmayaba y esta no era la excepción.

Pasadas un par de horas recobré la conciencia y miré a mí alrededor ahí al lado mío estaba el niño, pero ahora con un acompañante; un hombre alto, de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me dijo el niño.

-(nombre) ¿c-cuál es el tuyo?-tartamudee. Estaba muy nerviosa su presencia era intimidante sus ojos rojos por un lado daban mucho más miedo que su presencia pero a la vez eran tan cálidos y lindos que quería seguir viéndolos.

-Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive. Tú me has llamado y has hecho un contrato conmigo a cambio de venganza tú me darás tu alma. Por cierto él es Sebastián Michaelis mi mayordomo y ambos somos demonios un gusto en conocerte (nombre)-me dijo tan frio, su mayordomo como dijo el me miraba con cara de querer ayudarme, pero Ciel miraba con ojos dominantes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han pasado 3 meses desde que conocí a Ciel y a Sebastián, Sebastián siempre tan caballeroso, tan servicial. Ciel en cambio no habla mucho conmigo habla más con Sebastián lo que me deja un tanto preocupada ya que el contrato lo tengo con él. Estaba en mi cuarto recostada mirando y pensando sobre Ciel de cómo poder mejorar mi relación con él

-¿de cuándo que me importa hablarle a ese niño?-susurré en el cuarto esas palabras quedaron en mi cabeza rondando.

Me levante de la cama y mire por la ventana y ahí estaba él… lo miro y no se siento algo en el estómago será ¿qué? No no no…

-No me puede gustar un demonio-me dije mentalmente me di la vuelta para ir a tomar una ducha fría para enfriar los pensamientos y ahí estaba Sebastián para decirme que bajara a comer.

Bajé y ahí estaba Ciel –de nuevo sentí esa opresión en el pecho y las mariposas en el estómago al verlo ahí parado- y me dijo:

-Te acompañaré a la mesa para hablar contigo sobre la investigación-

-por mi está bien- trate de decir lo más sería posible pero sentía como mi corazón resonaba en mi cabeza.

Nos sentamos a la mesa comencé a comer mientras Ciel me hablaba sobre la investigación que hizo Sebastián y dijo:

-Mañana intenta despertarte temprano por favor tenemos que salir-

-¿A dónde?-pregunté

-tenemos que ir a ver a alguien importante-

-¿a quién?-estaba muy nerviosa, me iba a sacar de la casa para ir a un lugar desconocido y ver a alguien que ni siquiera me ha dicho quien es o como se llama

-¿no te dijo Sebastián?, iremos los 3 donde el Undertaker-

Y luego de decir eso se paró y fue a su oficina con Sebastián quien dio una reverencia antes de marcharse.

**Y...ese es el primer capitulo de este fic :3 espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta la proxima...**


	2. Chapter 2- pensamientos de Ciel

**Hola Gente...este es el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic espero que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: ni kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Yana Toboso.**

**sin mas disfruten su lectura...**

-POV CIEL-

Me fui a mi oficina, me senté en la gran silla y esperé a que Sebastian volviera del comedor. Ha vuelto y cerró la puerta, me puse de pie y fui hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué te comportas tan servicial con (nombre)?- lo mire fríamente su manera de tratarla no sé porque despertaba un sentimiento dentro de mí que yo nunca había sentido.

-No sé de qué me habla bocchan, soy así con todo el mundo- me dijo lo quede mirando detenidamente.

-NO, tu nunca eras así, estas siendo más…. Cariñoso esa es la palabra- le dije y me quede observando su reacción y me sorprendió su respuesta:

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que el Conde Ciel Phantomhive se ha enamorado de la humana que le solicito un contrato!?-

Al decirme eso yo palidecí y lo quede mirando serio

-co..como se te ocurre tal cosa, es imposible que Ciel Phantomhive se enamore de una humana- dije – aparte es imposible por la razón de que le tengo que quitar su alma al cumplir el contrato- esto último lo susurre me apenaba la idea de tener que darle muerte a tal joven tan bonita y simpática y de alma tan pura.

-bocchan- esas palabras me quitaron de mi trance- ¿se encuentra bien? Su cara está muy roja- al decir eso me fui a ver al espejo y efectivamente mi cara estaba sonrojada.

Pensar en (nombre) me hizo ponerme rojo hasta las orejas, que estoy sintiendo, qué más da me dirijo a mi habitación para continuar la investigación, Sebastian se quedara en la sala leyendo seguramente. A mi poco me importa lo que se disponga a hacer Sebastian, después de tantos años juntos ya no le tomo mucha atención, hoy solo escuche cuando comento que tendríamos que ir donde el Undertaker.

Subí las escaleras me encontré con (nombre) tocando mí puerta me acerque a ella y le dije:

-¿Qué deseas?- ella me quedo mirando un poco triste o más bien ¿decepcionada?

-te quería preguntar algo importante- ella tenía la mirada baja y al terminar de decirme eso me miro- quiero que me digas quien es el Undertaker y por qué iremos a visitarlo- me dijo con voz firme y muy seria. Iba a regañarla por hablarme así pero no salieron las palabras que esperaba de mi boca…

-claro, vamos a tu habitación y te contare, si quieres, con lujos de detalles la historia de quien es y por qué iremos a verlo… será como un cuento para dormir solo que más realista- ella asintió y emprendió camino a su habitación.

-POV LECTORA-

Emprendí camino a mi habitación con Ciel siguiéndome se sentía muy raro eso no se me sentía ¿feliz? Al entrar cerró la puerta y yo me acosté el hizo lo mismo por un momento me sentí nerviosa –no sé porque- pero me acurruque en su pecho sentí que su corazón se aceleraba y lo mire estaba un tanto sonrojado, sonreí un poco y me volví a recostar en su pecho y el comenzó:

-El Undertaker es un sepultero que conocí en el tiempo que Sebastian y yo nos conocimos, cuando yo era aún un humano, él es un shinigami y…

Luego de eso no recuerdo más sus latidos eran tan tranquilizadores que me dormí. Cuando desperté me di cuenta que es estaba viéndome con su cara de siempre pero más que seriedad en sus ojos expresaban calidez

-Perdón por dormirme en medio de la historia-dije mientras me estiraba y bostezaba, el se puso de pie lo observe un momento ¿en que momento se puso su pijama? El me miro y me dijo:

-Dúchate y vístete que tenemos que salir lo antes posible, espero que el Undertaker ande de buen humor-

-Está bien Ciel- dije y me puse de pie, al darme cuenta llevaba mi pijama (consistía en un conjunto de ropa interior cubierto por un "vestido" semi transparente color negro que dejaba ver tu figura"

Al darme cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto me volví a acostar, mire a Ciel en la puerta ¿sonriendo? y un tanto ¿sonrojado? Y me dijo:

-Estuviste toda la noche abrazada a mí con esa ropa y te preocupa que te vea ahora así- Me sonroje al escuchar esas palabras y me tire de cara a las almohadas, pude sentir que Ciel se fue por el sonido que hizo la puerta.

Me levante para tomar una ducha y vestirme rápidamente, corrí hacia las escaleras y las baje al llegar abajo estaba Sebastian con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-¿Qué pasa, Sebastian?- le pregunte. El te miro y susurro:

-No puedo creer que le de ese tipo de reacciones al pequeño amo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No…nos vamos, toma tus cosas (nombre)- me dijo Ciel y yo asentí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Donde el Undertaker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-POV CIEL-

-SE-BAS-CHAAAAAAAN!- no esa voz no.

Al entrar Grell se lanzó a los brazos de Sebastian pero el lo esquivo y Grell choco en la pared…

-¿Qué haces aquí Grell?- le pregunte.

-Vine a recoger unas almas y pase aquí a hablar con el Undertaker sobre los asesinatos continuos últimamente- Grell siempre me ha parecido un mentiroso después de lo que le hizo a Madam Red pero lo que acaba de decir es muy probable.

-Veo que han venido a visitarme- esa voz solo debe ser él.

-Undertaker ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunte al aire

-Ahhhh-ese grito fue de (nombre) voltee a verla y ahí estaba un ataúd abriéndose para abrir paso a el Undertaker…...

**Y...ese es el segundo capitulo de este fic :3 espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta la próxima...**


	3. Chapter 3 - confesión

**Hola gente... como han estado? este es el cap 3 de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten y a leer...**

-POV CIEL-

-Hola Conde ¿Cómo ha estado?- se ha acercado a mí y me ha tomado la cara- ¿Qué le ocurre Conde se le ve afligido por algo~?-

-Nada ¿Por qué dices eso?-le dije indiferente, lo vi acercarse a (nombre) y tomarle la cara para verla de cerca MUY CERCA- Undertaker –separándolos-no hemos venido aquí para que toques a (nombre), hemos venido…-

-Conde ¿esta celoso? ¿le gusta (nombre) -me ha interrumpido y sentí un gran calor en mis mejillas, solo bajé la mirada y sentí una pequeña risita de Sebastian…

-FLASHBACK narrado por la autora-

Ciel luego de salir de la habitación de (nombre), estaba muy rojo, entró a su oficina donde estaba Sebastian ordenando y limpiando como siempre, Ciel al entrar se encontró con la mirada curiosa y divertida de Sebastian que dijo:

-Bocchan, hoy en la mañana fui a ver qué estaba haciendo y su cuarto estaba vacío ¿Dónde estaba?-

-En…En el cuarto de (nombre), ella anoche me preguntó la historia del Undertaker pero se quedó dormida y…-

-y no podía dejarla sola, lo entiendo, pero ¿A qué se debe su sonrojo?-

-yo que s... sé- dio un pequeño gemido con lo que Sebastian no contuvo la risa

-bocchan ¿desea cambiarse la ropa para la junta con el Undertaker?-

-¡no me jodas, Sebastian!- le dijo un poco molesto

-bocchan, recuerde no puede enamorarse de su contrato es contra las reglas-

-yo—no pudo decir nada ya que Sebastian lo quedó mirando seriamente

-no lo niegue bocchan- dijo éste para disponerse a limpiar los cajones del escritorio de Ciel- Bocchan ese tipo de reacciones tan impuras delante de la señorita (nombre)-

-¡fuera Sebastian!-le dijo a Sebastian pero este se acercó y Ciel le dijo-¡no me toqueees!

-FIN FLASHBACK pov Ciel-

Ya fuera de la residencia del Undertaker

-Ciel- escuche decirme a (nombre) – ¿es verdad lo que dijo el Undertaker?

-N..No-dije esto dudando un poco ya que no quería ser tan duro con ella, la noté deprimirse un poco después de eso…

De pronto el coche se detuvo

-Sebastian, ¿Qué ha sucedido?- le dije un tanto serio, el ambiente se había puesto tenso luego de la conversación con (nombre)

-no es mi idea alarmarlo pero siento que hay shinigami cerca, voy a bajar-

-entonces yo también- dijo (nombre), me sorprendió -¿Cómo son los shinigami?- me preguntó con voz un tanto fría

-son Dioses de la muerte, ellos simplemente recolectan las almas de las personas que están predestinadas a morir solo eso, creo que con la ropa que llevas le caerás bien a uno- dije mirándola de reojo, ella pareció darse cuenta ya que se sonrojó y giró para abrir la puerta del coche

Cuando bajamos efectivamente estaban Ronald, William y Grell, éste último nos quedó mirando, creo que le llamo la atención (nombre), comenzó una pequeña pelea entre William, Ronald y Sebastian, obviamente Grell como siempre no sabía a quién apoyar…

-POV AUTORA-

La batalla subió de nivel y comenzó a haber escombros que salían volando de muchos lugares hasta que uno casi impacta con (nombre) y Ciel corrió hacia ella salvándola, haciendo que el gran trozo de muralla impactara con su espalda quedando él sobre (nombre)…

-POV CIEL-

-¿es-estas bien?- le pregunté a (nombre) ya que su cara estaba pálida

-s-sí, m-me salvaste…y-yo no sé cómo agradecértelo…-la quede mirando muy detalladamente mientras hablaba y comencé a recordar las nuevas sensaciones que le trajo ella a mi corazón entonces antes de que continuara no me pude resistir más y la besé el beso más dulce y suave de mi vida, cada vez ese beso se hacía más y más intenso entonces ella rompió el beso

-Ciel, ¿no que me dijiste que yo no te gustaba?- me dijo con uno que otro jadeo-

-claro que mentí Sebastian no puede saber de esto ya que es contra las reglas por eso lo oculte en el coche- dije con un ardor en las mejillas producido por los jadeos que ella producía producto del beso- levantémonos de aquí y vayámonos a ese edificio abandonado- la tomé del brazo y corrimos hacia el edificio

-(nombre), siéntate ahí iré arriba a ver si hay alguna manta para que no tengas frío- ella me tiró del brazo, me miró

-Ciel yo puedo estar bien solo estando contigo- dijo esto y luego me besó…

-POV LECTORA-

Él correspondió mi beso y me apegó más a él ambos caímos al piso, él sobre mí, continuamos besándonos, ambos comenzamos a soltar jadeos me sentía tan bien Ciel el chico más frío que he conocido en mi vida ahora estaba en el suelo besándome apasionadamente

-C-Ciel…- dije y él se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede, (nombre)- me dijo el con voz tranquila y suave

-me siento mareada, no sé si pueda…-él me cortó con un beso

-si te sientes mal, no te presionaré- me besó y subió al segundo piso, volvió luego con una manta-nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Sebastian venga por nosotros- de pronto escuchamos un grito y me asusté, Ciel me abrazó y besó la frente-Tranquila todo saldrá bien-

Nos dormimos abrazados, hacía mucho frío y cada vez que se escuchaba un grito del exterior Ciel me abrazaba más fuerte y yo a él

-¿Ciel, Continuas despierto?- le pregunté, levanté la cabeza para observarlo cuando de repente me di cuenta que no era Ciel…

-º-

**¿quien las raptó? ok eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap. que lo subiré mas tarde, espero que les haya gustado, no leemos la proxima...**


	4. Chapter 4 - el secuestro

**Hola gente kawaii que lee mi fic... 4 cap **

**que comience la lectura... :3**

-POV LECTORA-

Miré a mi lado había una almohada, levanté la vista y estaba en un cuarto blanco, me pregunté ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Comencé a mirar alrededor no había nadie por ahí hasta que alguien entró en el cuarto

-hola mi nombre es William T. Spears. Tu nombre es (nombre) ¿cierto?- me preguntó una voz grave, era un hombre con lentes, un tanto alto. Decidí contestarle

-s-si soy yo, ¿hay algún problema conmigo?- pregunté con un poco de temor, la presencia de él era muy intimidante

-Sí, bastantes- dijo en tono cortante, yo lo quedé mirando un tanto desconcertada

-¿Cuáles?- le pregunté luego de unos momentos

-Como que deberías estar muerta-dijo esto para irse por la puerta cerrándola tras él…

Al oír estas palabras me invadió el miedo ¿Cómo que debía estar muerta? ¿Dónde estaban Ciel y Sebastian? Ciel…recordé el momento tan lindo que tuve con él, recuerdo que me había dormido en su pecho ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Me estará buscando? Me oprimió el pecho el pensar en él

-POV CIEL-

¿De cuándo que los demonios tienen el beneficio de dormir? Esa fue la gran pregunta que me partía la cabeza al momento despertar, miré a mi lado…

-¡¿(nombre), donde esta?!- grité pensando en que estaría en la segunda planta en el baño entonces miré por todos lados y no la vi, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Sebastian dando una patada a la puerta

-bocchan, me ha costado mucho encontrarlo revisé cada casa que había…-me irrité demasiado

-DEJATE DE RODEOS SEBASTIAN, ¿Dónde está (nombre)?- Grité hacia donde se encontraba Sebastian, estaba harto de formalidades de su parte

-por eso mismo lo estaba buscando-comenzó a sentarse al lado mío-mientras yo luchaba contra William, Ronald ha aprovechado el momento para venir hasta aquí y llevarse a (nombre) hasta la agencia de los shinigami-

-¿CÓMO?- me irritaba el pensar que Sebastian dejara que pasara eso

-ellos se la llevaron por el simple hecho que ella estaba destinada a morir esta tarde- quedé muy sorprendido cuando me dijo estas palabras ¿Cómo que tenía que morir?

-eso es imposible, ella tiene un contrato conmigo, no debería salir en las listas de los shinigami- dije esto con la voz un tanto en tono desesperado pero era verdad me asustaba el hecho de que ella muriera más si estaba lejos de mí

-Bocchan, el que ellos se la llevaran es para averiguar exactamente ese punto, obviamente que si ellos están en lo correcto no dudarán en asesinarla

-NO… ella no va a morir, no lejos de mí- dije esto y sentí como caía una lágrima por mi mejilla- e-ella n-no p-puede mor-morir sin mí a su lado-sentí que el pánico me invadía

-usted la quiere ¿verdad?- me dijo esto con cara de intriga, no pude ocultar mi sonrojo esa pregunta me vino de sorpresa

-n-no como se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería los demonios no tenemos permitido enamorarnos de nuestros contratos- dije esto más que enfadado ¿triste? Me daba pena el aceptar que no podría estar con ella…ella para mí representaba mi todo, ella era quien me daba las ganas de vivir, el tener que protegerla me hacía sentir como un adulto (que no soy, y nunca seré) que me hacía sentir vivo…

-Bocchan confíe en mí, cuénteme que es lo que le pasa a su corazón- dijo señalando mi corazón, por una parte dudaba decirle ya que a veces Sebastian podía ser muy bocaza cuando quería y en cualquier momento podría irle con el chisme a cualquier otro demonio amigo suyo. Pero una parte de mí decía que debía confiar en él ya que por algo había estado cuidando de mí por mas de 100 años

-La verdad…y-yo la besé porque y-yo l-la amo, la amo mucho ella es la persona más hermosa y fantástica del mundo es muy importante ahora en mi vida, Sebastian… no quiero perderla- al decir esto mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Bocchan eso es contra las reglas… pero no voy a oponerme a una orden que usted me dé- dijo estoy e hizo una reverencia ante mí

-Sebastian, vamos a recatar a (nombre), es una orden-

-Yes, Mi Lord- al decir esto se puso de pie y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del edificio

Saltamos por muchos techos hacia donde Sebastian decía que estaba (nombre) me sentía angustiado ya que ella puede morir si se dan cuenta que directamente no tengo un contrato…

-POV LECTORA-

Tengo frío, me siento mareada ¿Cuándo vendrá por mí? ¿O ya se aburrió de buscarme? Y que pasa si nunca lo hizo

-¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta

-bien dentro de lo que respecta eso no lo sé- dije seria

-¿Puedo pasar?- esa voz parecía más amable que la anterior, más cálida, más amigable

-s-sí, adelante- dije con un poco de miedo a que fuera esas típicas personas que luego te tienen que matar, y a esto le pegaba bien ese caso

-ten- me tendió una manta y una barra de cereal

-¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo?- pregunté con intriga era muy raro que si me traían para matarme alguien fuera amigable…

-porque gracias a ti podré ver más seguido a Sebas-chan, aparte presiento que hay algo especial en ti-dijo esto y me brindó una sonrisa

-¿g-gracias? Oh tienes un hermoso cabello y muy largo, no crees que es incómodo, bueno para tu trabajo…-Ciel me había comentado que había un shinigami que estaba con un ojo puesto en Sebastian, y que adoraba el rojo…creo que es él

-Muchas gracias, señorita, espero que esté bien en su estadía aquí- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me tapó con la manta, para retirarse.

Siento que me quedé dormida y cuando desperté estaba un hombre en la esquina de la habitación…

**Espero les aya gustado este capitulo y nos leemos la proxima...**


End file.
